


so i roll the tape

by mairieux



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fluff, M/M, Time Travel AU, hakyeon is a confident gay, idk what else to tag ngl, please water my crops, taekwoon is a panicked gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairieux/pseuds/mairieux
Summary: Jung Taekwoon gets misplaced in time and space, and quietly- he quietly misses home.2013. G.R.8.U. just came out – his eyes return to where they were earlier (Hakyeon’s… Back. Hey, he’s got rights. Boyfriend Rights. Sort of.), him and Hakyeon aren’t dating, yet. Sanghyuk is still terrified of him. Jaehwan’s still shy around cameras. And Wonshik’s still obsessed with his ugly hats.





	so i roll the tape

**Author's Note:**

> ~~idk lol im just gonna wing this bc this whole thing is only for self-indulgement :)~~
> 
> ok im writing this now after I finished it and im lowkey sobbing to say that I didn’t have resemble in mind when I wrote it (it’s literally just the only song i thought of) and only when I finished writing it and added the lyrics in i got surprised how much it fit the fic lolll

\-  **T** -

Taekwoon wakes up with a start – the room still dark yet someone’s already patting his shoulder heavily.

“… Woonie. Taekwoonie,” he hears, distantly, with ears still blocked up from sleepiness. Squinting, he finally registers the figure as Hakyeon, his eyes dimly reflected from the light outside the window. “Taekwoon?”

And Taekwoon barely mumbles back, trying to comprehend why on earth Hakyeon is waking him up so early in the morning.

“Don’t just mumble back at me,” Hakyeon snaps, sounding irritated for some reason, “we’ve got places to go.”

With that, Taekwoon opens his eyes, albeit blearily. He wants to ask where, on  _ what’s going on _ – because as far he’s concerned, they’ve finished promoting for Scentist a few days ago.

So he just soundlessly throws over Hakyeon’s neck and pulls him close, “good morning,” he greets, and pecks the lips he momentarily shut up.

What he didn’t expect, though, was Hakyeon pushing him back softly, seemingly alarmed and panicked.

“You’re still half-asleep, Taekwoon-ah.” He notices the slight edge to his voice. “You should get up and take your morning coffee.”

::

Stumbling around in the dark, with his feet weirdly walking around as if the ground he’s walking on was something he was not used to, Taekwoon finally finds the light switch on the wall.

He blinks, once, twice – until it’s uncountable; because no matter how many times he blinks, what’s before him wouldn’t change.

With a trembling breath, he acknowledges his old dorm room, his futon messily laid on the floor next to Hakyeon’s neatly folded ones, the small space that sometimes felt too suffocating.

Habitually, he brings his hand to his hair. Short. He doesn’t feel the medium-length hair he’s been sporting lately.

_ What… Is going on? _

Without thinking twice, he opens his and Hakyeon’s dorm room door and sees his other members scrambling to eat breakfast quickly.

“Yah! Jung Taekwoon!” He hears Hakyeon call too loudly for an early morning. “Just how long are you going to linger around? We’ve got a recording at six!”

Taekwoon’s eyes flicker to their clock – four-twenty-seven.

The others, however, doesn’t seem to be bothered by the sudden rise in Hakyeon’s voice and continues munching down their breakfast.

Wordlessly, Taekwoon approaches their dining table and grabs a toast and spreads some butter before topping it with a fried egg. This can do.

“Hyung,” Wonshik’s voice vibrates lowly, still hints of his sleepiness evident. “Why do you keep staring at Hakyeon-hyung like that?” It wasn’t a question; and if it was, it didn’t sound like it.

Either way, Hakyeon’s eyes snap to Taekwoon, who is, just as Wonshik had said, staring straight at him. He looks behind, but there’s nothing but a wall. “What’s wrong?”

But Taekwoon just shakes his head, and bites at his toast instead.

Of course, that would be the case, as he couldn’t just bring up the question, ‘why is your hair red  _ again _ ?’

He mindlessly stares down at the table, trying to process what was happening.

“I’m going to shower first,” Jaehwan announces, leaving the table and saunters towards their bathroom.

_ Dammit _ .

Taekwoon wanted to use it so he can see himself in the mirror. He finishes his bread in defeat, deciding to just arrange what’d he wear in the meantime.

He sneaks a glance to his left, and sees Hongbin also staring down the table like him. His hair is a light brown. Wonshik to his right has silver. And of course, Hakyeon, is a bright red right in front of him.

Taekwoon digs around his brain what era it could be where their hair colours were like this. It couldn’t have been exactly around the time they debuted – Hongbin’s short hair was enough proof. Wonshik’s silver hair… It couldn’t be Fantasy – it couldn’t have been  _ beyond _ 2014, at the very least, since Sanghyuk’s meekly behaviour is still present.

His eyes flicker back to Hakyeon, and gains another confused look.

“Alright,” Hakyeon states, firmer this time. “Something’s wrong.”

The other three looks up from their food in alarm, and sees their hyungs intently staring at each other.

“What’s wrong?” Sanghyuk supplies, an effort to keep them calm in this early morning.

Taekwoon shakes his head, again. He knows he’s the one in the wrong – the one in the  _ wrong place _ and at the  _ wrong time. _

“Really?” There’s the edge in Hakyeon’s voice  _ again _ , and Taekwoon can’t just miss it. “You keep staring like my hair’s on fire.”

With that last sentence, anyone with a working mind would see it’s a reasonable argument. But oh,  _ oh Taekwoon _ \- he tries so hard to hold back from snorting.

He just couldn’t make a joke about how the red on Hakyeon’s hair literally does look like fire.

There’s an unresolved tension in the air now, after Taekwoon didn’t respond to him and just continued calmly sipped his coffee. He hopes the kids will just assume it’s only one of Hakyeon’s bad mornings.

“I get it, alright,” Hakyeon declares, standing up, looking defeated yet prissy, “we’re not a group after all and we’re not supposed to tell each other if something’s wrong.”

With that, he heads towards his and Taekwoon’s dorm room, slamming the door shut loudly enough that it makes Jaehwan stop his shower questioningly.

Well, there goes Taekwoon’s idea of choosing what to wear after.

::

Never mind, Taekwoon’s going to their room after all.

(He finally came to the conclusion that this must be right around after Hyde, and just started to promote G.R.8.U. He should’ve realised it when he noticed Wonshik’s  _ curled _ silver hair.)

In the five years he’s known Hakyeon, he knows better how to deal with him when he pissed him off.

_ Kisses _ , his brain stupidly suggests.

But that won’t work for now, if Hakyeon’s awkward reaction from Taekwoon’s good morning kiss earlier was saying anything. They weren’t dating this early. So he settles for the next best thing he knows – actually apologizing.

And so he knocks, lightly, before opening the door. There, near the wardrobe, is Hakyeon – a t-shirt in hand and a knot between his eyebrows.

“Sorry,” Taekwoon finally speaks, feathery, before the other says anything. “I was just…  Thinking. Earlier.”

Hakyeon doesn’t look convinced. “About?”

“About…” Dumbly, Taekwoon opens his mouth and grabs whatever reason his brain throws at him. “About the thing I did to you when I woke up.”

Finally –  _ finally _ , he gets a reaction from Hakyeon.

“You were beating yourself over that?”

_ Not really _ . Taekwoon nods.

“You’re so silly,” Hakyeon airily laughs as he comes over, the faintest hints of a smile present on his face. He places his hand atop Taekwoon’s messy bird’s nest of a hair, ruffling it in the slightest.

“I  _ kissed _ you.”

“You were half-asleep.” The older moves his hand away, and turns around to look at their shared wardrobe again. “Don’t think too much about it because I’m not.”

::

This is it. This must be limbo. Or some god’s punishment. And Taekwoon didn’t have it coming for him.

Or at least, he  _ did _ have it coming at him  _ before _ , but he was just too blind to see it back then.

He doesn’t miss the arm touches, the way his hands linger too long behind his neck, on how his eyes soften in the slightest when Taekwoon hits his high notes. Has Hakyeon been  _ this _ touchy with him all this time back then?

Of course, the others don’t notice it all. They’re too busy trying to perfect the choreo that Taekwoon feels he danced too many times to.

“You alright, hyung?” Hongbin asks him as he passes Taekwoon his water bottle, noticing the way his eyes brooded in their practice room.

And like a good hyung, he nods at him, not wanting to worry Hongbin in any way. He almost complains, however, that Hakyeon’s practice sweats for today seemed too tight. He can’t stop himself noticing that Hongbin's judging him, though, even if it’s not obvious to an unfamiliar eye.

“Sure.” And he leaves Taekwoon to his own devices again.

Okay, so he  _ did _ travel time. 

G.R.8.U. just came out – his eyes return to where they were earlier (Hakyeon’s… Back. Hey, he’s got rights. Boyfriend Rights. Sort of.) – him and Hakyeon aren’t dating, yet. Sanghyuk is still terrified of him. Jaehwan’s still shy around cameras. And Wonshik’s still obsessed with his  _ ugly _ hats.

Just  _ what  _ did he do to deserve  _ this _ ? The last thing he remembers before waking up was… Having a late night hang-out session with the members. With a bit of soju. 

Okay, with  _ a lot _ of soju.

Still, it wasn’t the first time he went to sleep drunk. He even remembers Hakyeon dragging him to their bed, drunkenly yelling ‘I love you’ that probably only Hakyeon could’ve understood.

He remembers, too, laughing so loudly over Jaehwan’s ridiculous jokes that were worse than when he’s sober, wailing when Sanghyuk tried to manhandle him away from another shot of alcohol. If the members he’s present with right now sees him like that, they probably wouldn’t have recognised him.

Sighing, Taekwoon finally stands up from the floor and joins the others in dancing. Doing another round of G.R.8.U.’s choreo will surely not render him dead.

::

It’s easy to pretend you’re disinterested, Taekwoon muses, when they’re all crowding in the dorm for the schedule. It’s not like he needs to see it again, anyway.

What’s hard, however, is pretending to be quiet. With the last year and the actual present, Taekwoon finally broke out of his soft shell, and gained the confidence to laugh and be just as loud as his members on stage.

He tries his best hold back laughing loudly whenever Jaehwan and Sanghyuk throw jokes at each other, from snorting his nose off when Wonshik’s wearing another stupid hat. The most he does is biting his lips and his shoulders shaking as he tries not to laugh.

“Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon sing-songs as he places himself next to Taekwoon on their couch. “Have you seen the schedule?”

Nodding, the younger looks away instead as he sips his iced latte. He didn’t know it’d be hard to pretend like himself.

Unsatisfied with the answer, Hakyeon grabs ones of his arms for attention and almost feels surprised when Taekwoon didn’t pull it away.

“ _ Taekwoon-ah _ ,” he tries to call him again. And, of course, as weak as Taekwoon  is, his eyes soften on instinct the way Hakyeon says his name. He turns, and  meets Hakyeon’s gaze that looks like he’s trying to communicate something mentally.

Opening his mouth to ask what’s wrong, Hongbin beats him to it.

“Hyungs! Wonshik said he’ll treat us to meat tonight!” Hongbin calls, the smile on his voice too obvious as Wonshik splutters beside him. “Let’s hurry before he changes his mind!”

Dark eyes flickering between his and behind him, Hakyeon’s smile widens before standing up and handing his towards Taekwoon.

“Let’s go?”

Taekwoon doesn’t miss the extra second Hakyeon’s hand stays on his.

::

There’s no soju. There’s no beer. There’s not a single alcohol bottle in sight. 

It’s just that Taekwoon couldn’t find it in him anymore to care being too loud. They’re out and having a rare fancy dinner in a time they couldn’t imagine having one. He laughs and laughs as he grills their meat, happily serving the others their portions.

Sanghyuk looks at him as if he lost his hair (His  _ wig _ , Taekwoon’s brain stupidly corrects. Stupid brain.), Wonshik’s searching around the table trying to find where the alcohol Taekwoon consumed must be.

“You’re louder tonight, hyung,” Jaehwan comments when Taekwoon hands him his serving. “Did you drink before this?” Sanghyuk quietly chokes on his grilled beef.

Dramatically, Taekwoon gasps, trying to look offended. “What? Is it bad to have fun?”

“Of course not, hyung,” Hongbin adds, smile so wide yet uncertain, “it’s just unusual.”

Taekwoon just hums, and puts a slice of meat in his mouth. “I’m just happy,” he says with a mouthful of food.

The kids don’t look like they’re buying it yet, however. He looks to his left for help and sees Hakyeon just grinning at what’s happening.

“I don’t think you should worry too much, guys,” Hakyeon finally assures them, hand coming up to pat Taekwoon in the back. “Grandpa’s just happy to spend time with you kids outside of work and the dorm.”

His last statement makes the other four laugh, and he looks to his right to see Taekwoon looking both annoyed and confused.

“ _ Grandpa _ ?” Taekwoon cries out – the _ audacity  _ – slapping Hakyeon’s arm lightly. “You’re the oldest one here!”

Even if it’s a little awkward, in the end, the youngest members just accept the fact that their usually quiet member is having the time of his life right now.  So they ride along, laughing just as loudly, knowing by heart, that moments like this will always be rare.

::

Just when Taekwoon thought the gods ran out of surprises for him, they’ve yet again proved him wrong.

It happens when he’s sitting on his futon in his and Hakyeon’s dorm room, humming subconsciously while reading a book.

“What song’s that?” He suddenly hears Hakyeon ask, and notices he just came home, bag in hand and the other on the doorknob.

Blinking, Taekwoon tries to remember what he was humming, and bites his tongue when he realises it’s one of the non-title tracks from Eau De Vixx —  _ Resemble _ — something unreleased and way ahead of its time.

“Just some song,” he attempts to answer coolly. He knows Hakyeon won’t be satisfied with just that, so he adds, “I’ve just been playing around with the piano earlier and the last one I did stuck with me.”

Hakyeon looks at him, mouth open like a fish, and nods finally. “Sounds nice.”

_ It is.  _ Taekwoon dismissively shrugs his shoulders.  _ You wrote it. _

“Did you finish it?” The older man prompts again, as he changes his clothes. Taekwoon holds back from staring and hums for an answer instead.

He watches Hakyeon lay out his futon next to him, groaning when he sits beside Taekwoon and his back hits the wall too hard, an unreadable expression present on his face. Then Hakyeon’s face snaps to him.

“Jung Taekwoon,” still with a face he couldn’t read, “for all the six years you’ve stolen my food and lied about it, I thought it would be the chicken coupons you stole, but  _ this _ is your worst one yet.”

“ _I_ didn’t steal your chicken coupons!”

Wait… A minute…

Dumbfounded, he gapes at Hakyeon, mouth slowly making the words he wants to say, “… Six… years?”

And Hakyeon just smiles back at him, and retorts, mockingly, “you really didn’t steal my chicken coupons?”

But the other’s voice just floats and bounces back on forth his brain, the real one momentarily forgotten.

_ Sounds nice. Did you finish it? _

_ … Six years… This is your worst one yet. _

_ Chicken coupons? _

“You-“ he tries but Hakyeon’s faster.

“You drank my two-plus-one soda, you stole my coupons, and now you  _ claim _ you wrote my  song,” the other huffs, but there’s a smile – a  _ knowing _ smile – present on his face. “I can’t  believe you’re  _ that _ kind of boyfriend.”

“You’re-“ again, his words were stupidly cut off when Hakyeon places his index finger against his lips.

“ _ Taekwoon-ah _ ,” he calls him, scoldingly, “you’re too loud.“ Taekwoon didn’t even know he was. “The others would get confused and awkward again.”

So the younger just stares at him, waiting with his heart hammering. And waiting sure is rewarding; because Hakyeon reaches out to place his hand on his nape and brings their faces closer.

He can feel Hakyeon’s breath blowing against his cupids bow and Taekwoon just feels at the right place for once.

“ _ It’s about time _ ,” he hears him whisper, but it got lost too quickly when their distance finally closed and their lips met once again, finally.

Jung Taekwoon might’ve been misplaced in space and time – but wherever and whenever Hakyeon is,  _ his  _ Hakyeon, he’ll always have some place and some time to call home.

::

They stumble out of their room, giggling, hands twined together and eyes in crescents.

The kids look up from their own activities – Hongbin sweeping the floor, Sanghyuk setting the table, Jaehwan watching the rice cooker, Wonshik re-arranging their strewn belongings – just to look at their two oldest members, quiet laughter shared between them as head towards their dining room.

“Is dinner done?” Hakyeon, their usual sunny-faced leader, asks with extra sun power.

“The rice will be done in a few minutes,” Jaehwan replies, surprised at himself for answering properly.

“ _ Hakyeon _ ,” they hear Taekwoon whine, and Hakyeon wordlessly drags him to the couch all the while the others are just staring at them, silently, trying to process what’s taking place right in front of them.

Jaehwan feels something shuffle next to him, and he sees Wonshik pass him a note with his messy, scribbly Hangul handwriting.

‘ _ don’t you think they’re being extra  _ _ cuddly _ _ giggly today? _ ’

And he looks up, and sees Hongbin head towards them and snatch the pen used Wonshik used to write. He snatches the note, too, and writes his own message underneath. Jaehwan holds back a sigh when Hongbin passes it back.

‘ _ i’m not saying that Taekwoon-hyung lost it but… that’s exactly what i’m saying _ ’

Sanghyuk looks over Jaehwan’s shoulder and stifles a laugh, actually amused at the situation. Knowingly, they hand him the pen and note too. Sanghyuk scribbles without a thought.

‘ _ maybe they finally realised their feelings for each other!! :p’ _

As the hyung for the four of them, it’s Jaehwan’s responsibility to dismiss their accusations.

It’s just that- looking at how dearly their Hakyeon-hyung caresses the locks of their Taekwoon-hyung and hearing their soft, hushed whispers to each other as if they don’t want the rest of the world to hear their secrets... Jaehwan almost feels guilty.

Jaw tight, he turns the note over to write on the blank space at the back. He hands it to the three, giving them a look.

‘ _ let’s just let them have their moment, okay? _ ’

::

Streets silent, lights off, Hakyeon beside. Three things that make up Taekwoon’s night.

“Hakyeonnie,” he calls, watching in the dim darkness how his soft breaths blow Hakyeon’s hair even in the slightest. Hakyeon makes a low noise, and Taekwoon chuckles, tightening his grip on his waist even more.

“Are you really sleeping?” And they really  _ should _ be. It’s the last day of promoting for G.R.8.U. tomorrow plus the fact that they’re also guesting in a variety show. Busy, busy day ahead.

His boyfriend quietly shushes him, knowing better than to entertain Taekwoon.

“Sing for me, Hakyeonnie,” the younger continues to bother him, his hand reaching up to brush Hakyeon’s sweaty bangs. “ _ Sing me your song _ .”

Snorting, Hakyeon opens his eyes to look at Taekwoon with mirth. “I thought it was yours?”

“Please?” And who’s Hakyeon to refuse when his cute, cute,  _ cute _ Taekwoon is asking him so nicely?

In a few moments, Hakyeon’s settling above Taekwoon, not entirely hovering above him and in a comfortable straddle.

They stare at each other for three, five, seven seconds – and Hakyeon, not wanting to disturb any unwritten law of time, starts singing  _ Resemble _ in a voice so hushed.

Frankly, Taekwoon only asked him to sing this song because it really got stuck in his head, and he didn’t have anything that’ll play it since it literally doesn’t exist yet. 

But, to be fair, the real deal will always be better, anyway.

::

The next evening, the couple gets a knock on their door. 

And in comes Jaehwan, mouth pursed into a pout and eyes downcast.

“Jaehwannie?” Hakyeon prompts, his gaze set on the younger’s fiddling fingers.

“Hyungie,” they hear him start to stay, lips trembling, as if terrified. Taekwoon pats a free spot on his futon and Jaehwan slowly complies. “I… I had a dream.” By the way Jaehwan says it, it couldn’t have been anything else but a nightmare. 

“What happened in your dream?” While carding his fingers through Jaehwan’s impossibly soft hair, Hakyeon urges gently, “did you have it just now?”

Jaehwan shakes his head, ‘no’, and looks up. “I’ve been having them since last week.” His eyes meet Taekwoon’s, and he feels another mixture of anxiety and relief building up. “Hyungs… What does it mean when you have dreams that take place in the future?”

With that, Taekwoon and Hakyeon look at each other, both their brows furrowed.

Not waiting for a signal continue, Jaehwan goes on. “And they’re not  _ just _ vivid dreams too; sometimes I feel like I’m right there, as if it’s not really just a dream. I know I tried pinching myself once, when I realised I must’ve been dreaming. It hurt.”

“What happened in your dreams, Jaehwannie?” Taekwoon pretends to not notice how Jaehwan’s eyes glisten at his nickname. 

“We were singing songs that I know we haven’t practiced yet,” exhaling, Jaehwan closes his eyes, breaths a little shaky as he tries to remember. He doesn’t really need to try to, however. They’re as clear as day in his memories. “And somehow, I feel like I know those songs by heart. Even if I’m sure we don’t have songs like those.”

_ Ah _ , finally coming to understand, Hakyeon brings his hand to hold Jaehwan’s, silently squeezing him. 

“Hey…” Hakyeon starts to say, and Jaehwan looks up, seeing both of his hyungs with a serious expression all of a sudden, “what if it really wasn’t just a dream?”

::

For the next few minutes, they held a shakily breathing Jaehwan, his soft dry sobs muffled by Hakyeon’s shoulder. It’s a lot to take in.

“I really thought I was going crazy,” Jaehwan admits, voice hoarse and cracking. “I was afraid that I was losing my mind from all the practice and promotions we were doing.”

Of course, Hakyeon tuts disapprovingly, and strokes Jaehwan’s hair gently again in an attempt to calm his nerves. Taekwoon smiles at Hakyeon’s display of motherly affection.

“Well you clearly aren’t,” Hakyeon states airily, glad it’s not just him and Taekwoon in this mess. “ Your hyungs are here for you.”

Jaehwan goes silent, and raises his head up with his mouth forming an ‘o’.

“What does this mean now, though?”  _ If they’re in the past, what happened to their present selves? _ “If we’re stuck in the past, what could this mean for us in our actual time?”

His point makes sense. A lot of sense. Something Hakyeon and Taekwoon avoided thinking about.

“We don’t really know,” Taekwoon answers honestly, as he knows that it’s better than to reassure him with lies. “We’re just stuck.”

Hakyeon makes a whining noise. “And we just finished promoting our new album. We still haven’t had our much-needed rest.” 

“I can’t believe we finished promoting for Scentist, only to get thrown back in time to promote a song like G.R.8.U.” Jaehwan adds, nodding with a pout. “I heard from Wonshik he’s planning to release a new mixtape in a few months back in the present too. I wonder if we’ll ever get to hear it.”

The older two knows how Jaehwan misses Wonshik, just like they did with each other, and they can’t blame him. 

“Jaehwannie,” Hakyeon calls, a light smile present on his face. Jaehwan tears his eyes away from the ground to look at him. “I’m sure we’ll be fine, alright? You’re not alone in this.”

It almost scares Jaehwan how much Hakyeon’s words reassured him immediately.

“And even if we don’t get back to the future soon, this just means we’ll have to live through everything that happened again. We’ll get there, the six of us.”

It’s so cheesy, so  _ painfully  _ cheesy; but it works, and Jaehwan and Taekwoon couldn’t find it in their selves to cringe at him.

“Maybe,” Hakyeon pauses this time, looking down at his hands, before looking up and taking Jaehwan’s and Taekwoon’s, “maybe this is just another chance for us to spend more time with each other. Or to redo whatever mistakes we did in the past.”

They’re so thankful for someone like Hakyeon to be here to make them feel better, but his last sentence gets Taekwoon and he pulls his hand away. Hakyeon looks at him in surprise.

“If that’s the case,” Taekwoon says with his hands covering his face, “why didn’t we get thrown back when we’re promoting Hyde? That black lipstick performance…”

Jaehwan snorts, remembering how much Taekwoon tried to delete their black lipstick Hyde performance from his memories. 

“I don’t think we should though, even if we were given the chance.” Hakyeon looks firm with his answer, looking like he wouldn’t let anyone tell him otherwise. “I don’t think we’d be Vixx without that performance.”

Taekwoon just miserably groans as Hakyeon pulls him close, his boyfriend patting his shoulder comfortingly.

The action reminds Jaehwan of something he was also planning to talk about (but somehow forgotten).

“Ah!” He exclaims, surprising his hyungs, finally back to his usual, louder self. “That reminds me! The other three were really awkward when you kept flirting yesterday!”

Sheepishly, Hakyeon itches his neck with his free hand. “Oh… were they?”

Of course, Jaehwan’s not surprised with Hakyeon’s answer. It’s just like how they are in the future. Too occupied with one another to realise there are other people in the room.

“Hakyeonnie just confessed to me at that time that he also got thrown back in time,” Taekwoon defends with his ears red, “you can’t blame us to be a little happy.”

Something irks in Hakyeon and he adds before Taekwoon can say anything else, “can you believe he was singing  _ Resemble  _ so confidently in our room? And when I asked him what song it was he said it was something he wrote! The audacity of him after stealing my chicken coupons!”

When Jaehwan hears the ‘chicken coupons’ he’s been dreading, he pretends to be casually surprised at his Taekwoon-hyung’s mishap, but Hakyeon doesn’t miss it.

“Yah.” 

_ Oh no _ . 

“Lee Jaehwan.” 

_ Oh no no no. _

“Do you know who stole my chicken coupons?”

“N… No?” 

Hakyeon has his hand on his neck already. “ _Jaehwan-ah_ ,” the smile on Hakyeon’s face is too obvious. “You know it’s always bad to lie to your group leader.”

What comes next is a series of Jaehwan crying in pain and cursing, until he lets out, “okay,  _ okay-  _ it was me  _ and  _ Sanghyuk!” Hakyeon doesn’t release him yet. “You left it in the open and we got really hungry!”

“You have money,” Taekwoon states pointedly, now glad he’s in the clear. 

“It was free chicken coupons! We couldn’t help ourselves!” When Hakyeon finally releases him, Jaehwan fakes to be sobbing, mimicking Hakyeon’s crying gesture in Love Equation.

Taekwoon gives Hakyeon a stinky eye, and pulls Jaehwan to him, only for Jaehwan’s fake sobbing to get louder. 

“Maybe we got thrown back in time so you can keep your chicken coupons better.” 

Of course, it was stupid to assume he  _ wouldn’t  _ get hit by Hakyeon too.

Still, Hakyeon smiles when Jaehwan and Taekwoon were comforting each other in all understanding of how much Hakyeon’s side pinches and neck chops can hurt. 

Yeah, this can work.

If they get thrown back in time for his chicken coupons, sure. He’ll just enjoy the next six years again with his members then, and of course, the many, many more years to come too.

::

_ at the end of the day, i look back on the journey we’ve made together _ _  
_ _ we looked for each other through different times  _

**Author's Note:**

> s/o to the BBQ not n ORGY 61 gc i love yall so much :(
> 
> tell me what you think!! ngl this was the first vixx fanfic i wrote and i haven't written in two years so im sorry if it was bad :((


End file.
